


forever and always

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun isn’t what chanyeol needs, but he is what chanyeol wants.





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written omega chanyeol before, but there is a first time for everything.

“chanyeol...” baekhyun is sitting up on the bed, leaning over his sleepy mate. “chanyeollie, time to wake up, baby.”

chanyeol whines, rolling over and wrapping his arms around baekhyun’s waist. the smaller lets out a squeak when he ends up down again, but he runs his fingers through chanyeol’s soft hair when the taller snuggles his face against baekhyun’s chest. he’s been really tired lately, but that’s to be expected. 

“good morning, sweetie pie,” baekhyun chirps, patting chanyeol’s shoulder. his mate grunts, closing his eyes again. he sighs, letting his hand rest at the nape of chanyeol’s neck. he knows chanyeol needs lots of rest, but he has to get up and eat breakfast. “chanyeol, we gotta get up and have breakfast.”

“not hungry,” chanyeol mumbles against baekhyun’s shirt, keeping his eyes closed. “i feel sick.”

“i thought the... but..” baekhyun mumbles, trying to form his words. “but i thought.. the morning sickness was over already?”

he’s almost instantly worrying, wondering if something is wrong. chanyeol is six months pregnant now, moody and clingy as ever. it’s not baekhyun’s baby that chanyeol is carrying, but that doesn’t matter because they love each other no matter what and he’ll love chanyeol’s baby as his own, too. 

“not today, i guess.” chanyeol lets out a loud sigh, rolling over so he’s on his back instead of his side. “i’m letting myself suffer next time my heat comes around, baekkie. pregnancy sucks.”

“you say that, yeollie,” baekhyun says, petting chanyeol’s hair affectionately. “but once that little munchkin comes, you’re gonna feel differently. you’ll probably want another one. i think two babies would be nice...”

“hm,” chanyeol hums, closing his eyes again. “then you’re carrying the next one.”

“deal!” baekhyun giggles, sitting up so he can give chanyeol a kiss. “are you feeling any better now..? you need food!”

“not really. i wanna lay around for a while and not eat until i need to.” chanyeol sighs loudly, resting his hands on his round tummy. “munchkin wants to be lazy, baekhyun.”

“okay, but what if i let you eat in bed?” baekhyun flops back down, sighing into his pillow. “you  _never_ get to do that. it’s a special thing.”

“i guess i could manage some food...” 

so they eat in bed, getting toast crumbs all over the sheets and blankets. normally, baekhyun might be mad about that, but the sight of chanyeol’s happy smile is enough to make him forget about the mess. of course, he has to get chanyeol to move to the couch so he can change the sheets, and that’ll be quite the feat if he can manage it. chanyeol’s got a secret weapon that consists of puppy eyes and it gets baekhyun every time. he’s tired by nine in the morning, which isn’t uncommon. he doesn’t let chanyeol do much now, since he needs to rest. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol calls from his spot on the couch. he’s all cuddled up under the soft blanket. it’s cold out, baekhyun briefly considers bringing his mate another one. “come here, munchkin is moving!”

“okay, okay, hang on—” he stifles a yawn, wandering over to chanyeol. the other omega is grinning, one hand resting on his belly. he pats the couch cushion next to him, so baekhyun sits down and glues himself to his mate’s side. he lets chanyeol take his hand and position it where his used to be. he rests his head on chanyeol’s shoulder, giggling when he feels movement under his hand. 

“it’s so weird, yeollie...” he murmurs, lifting his head to kiss chanyeol’s cheek. “like, it’s just.. it’s weird. you’ve got a baby growing inside of you and it’s weird ‘cause everyone thought it would be me, y’know? all of our friends thought i’d get pregnant first. like, you know, we’d take turns getting pregnant or something.” 

“why did they think that?” chanyeol asks, sighing. “is it because i’m, like, buff and taller than you? that’s stereotypical. just because you look like the ideal small omega doesn’t mean you’re gonna get pregnant first. that’s ridiculous. maybe you didn’t wanna get pregnant. gosh, it’s 2019, that’s so narrow minded.”

“well, i mean,” baekhyun mumbles. “it could be that... i dunno. forget i said anything, yeol. all i did was make you upset.”

“don’t be sad, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol replies, holding his mate as close as he can without his swollen belly getting in the way. “if you get sad, i’ll cry.”

“please don’t cry,” baekhyun says. “my heart breaks every time you cry.”

“gosh,” chanyeol chirps, resting his chin on the top of baekhyun’s head. “that’s so incredibly mushy!”

“you love me and my mush!”

* * *

 the days begin to pass by quickly, until it’s suddenly been three months. baekhyun’s already concerned, because right now it’s two days past chanyeol’s due date. he knows that babies kind of stick to their own schedules and come when they want, but he remembers that jongdae had his baby six days early last year. it’s not even that, really, that’s making him so concerned; it’s chanyeol. his poor mate is uncomfortable constantly and ready for it all to be over. baekhyun can tell that he’s not feeling too good. it’s been a rather long day, so they go to bed early. baekhyun’s more of a night owl, but chanyeol can’t sleep without him anymore. 

nothing happens during the night. in fact, while baekhyun keeps waking up to fret over his pregnant mate, chanyeol sleeps peacefully through the night. he sleeps through most of the morning, too. he wakes up all groggy and disoriented, but at least he slept well. he’s feeling a little more uncomfortable than usual, but he doesn’t think much of it. baekhyun’s already up and doing things, but who knows if he’s cleaning or if he’s just reading... maybe he’s taking a nap. 

baekhyun isn't napping. he’s trying to focus on cleaning the kitchen, but he can’t. he sighs, setting the sponge down. maybe he’ll just come back to all of that later. it’s not important, the kitchen isn’t gross. he feels like he’s jinxing it, like if he keeps thinking about this, the baby won’t want to come just yet. 

“baekhyun, come here!”

chanyeol’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he all but runs to him, panting when he reaches their room. his little legs aren’t used to running. 

“what?” he asks, out of breath. chanyeol’s on the other side of the bed now, sitting up. baekhyun notices that his face is kinda red, like he’s running a fever or something. 

“um,” chanyeol says, rubbing his hand over his belly. “um, my water kinda.. broke. can you take me to the hospital?”

“what? when?” baekhyun asks frantically, almost tripping in his haste to get over to chanyeol. 

“uh... maybe like.. seven minutes ago?” chanyeol shrugs sheepishly, smiling slightly because he knows baekhyun will go easy on him. 

“seven minutes ago?” baekhyun shrieks. “chanyeol, you’re supposed to tell me right away! come on, we gotta go...”

he collects everything while chanyeol waits in the car. it’s a little hard to be organized when baekhyun knows chanyeol’s gonna be in a lot of pain soon, if he isn’t now. he feels bad for his poor mate, but he knows everything will be fine. when he gets to the car with the bag, baekhyun notices that chanyeol is crying. 

“chanyeollie, what’s wrong?” he situates himself in the drivers seat as he speaks, leaving the key for now. 

“it hurts, baekhyun,” chanyeol mumbles, swiping at the tears rolling down his cheeks. “it hurts a lot.”

“oh.. don’t worry, yeollie,” he says. “it’s gonna be just fine.”

and it is. they make it to the hospital in record time, and baekhyun gets to hold chanyeol’s hand through it all. chanyeol cries the whole time, because it hurts and he’s tired. but nine long, painful hours later, they have a son. 

“baekhyunnie,” chanyeol says softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “i think you should name him.”

“but you did all the hard work,” baekhyun whines quietly, keeping his voice hushed so he won’t wake the tiny baby he’s holding. their son looks just like chanyeol, ears and all, and the ugly jealous part of baekhyun is glad for that. they might not have been mates at the time, but baekhyun’s heart still aches when he thinks about how someone else helped  _his_ mate through a particularly unbearable heat. chanyeol pouts, looking over at baekhyun with an adorably sleepy version of his infamous puppy eyes. “fine, i’ll name him... let me think.”

baekhyun looks down at the baby, who is still fast asleep in his arms. he’s so tiny, so precious, and instantly baekhyun’s afraid that their darling boy will get hurt if he doesn’t hold him carefully. he’s really happy he gets to have this— a  _family_ — with chanyeol. he takes a deep breath, letting it out as a soft sigh. 

“seojun,” he says quietly, holding the baby closer. “let’s name him seojun. um, whose surname will he have?”

“i want him to have yours,” chanyeol replies. “and if we have another one and you carry them, they’ll have mine.”

“deal,” baekhyun nods, though he’s only half listening. his attention is focused on seojun. he knows he should give the baby back to chanyeol because he’s going to wake up soon, but he can’t help it. he already loves holding him. “chanyeol, i’m so happy... i’m so happy i get to have a family with you.”

“mushy,” chanyeol says, smiling. “me too, baekhyunnie. i’m glad we’ve started a family together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m bad at endings but wbk.  
> anyways, chanyeol’s soft and i hope he gets all the snuggles he deserves... i just really love chanyeol.  
> leave me a comment, tell me what you think! <3


End file.
